


we let the threads unweave

by simplydreaming



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: and that was ages ago so i don't feel bad about it, ends angsty and sad, my b guys, spoilers for the loom of fate, starts fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-13 21:14:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14120964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplydreaming/pseuds/simplydreaming
Summary: An AU for The Loom of Fate-- Cassandra is faced with a decision, and the others are not pleased. (It gets sad, so bring your tissues!)





	we let the threads unweave

At the Loom of Fate, Dulaque swung at Colonel Baird with his sword. She jumped back and kicked him in the side. Out of the corner of her eye, she sees Flynn waving his arms frantically. 

“Not the time, Flynn.” Baird muttered as she dodged another hit from Dulaque. For an old guy, he was really quite spry.

“Librarians,” Flynn yelped. He gestured wildly to the three LITs who were suddenly on the bridge. 

“What the heck?” Cassandra exclaimed, her eyes then landing on the sparring Dulaque and Baird. “Eve, are you okay?”

Baird shot them a look. “Why are you guys here?” She yelled at them, exasperated. “I was trying to keep you guys out of trouble! Jones, if you did something, I swear to Jenkins and all that is good...”

“I honestly don’t know!” Ezekiel exclaimed. “One second we were in the annex, and the next…” He held his arms up in a shrug.

“We were here.” Jacob finished. 

Flynn ran over to them with a sword in his hand. “Hey guys, glad you could make it!”

“No time for chit-chat!” Baird called to them. “Kind of in the middle of something here!”

“Right, right,” Flynn called back, adjusting his bowtie. “I need to protect the Loom. Stone, can you help fight?”

Jacob nodded, pushing up his sleeves. “I am so ready to kick that guy’s ass.” He jogged over to Baird who gave him an appreciative nod. 

“Good,” Flynn replied. “Cassandra, you need to figure out a way to reverse the effects if Dulaque does succeed in cutting the threads. Figure out what he was after.”

“Got it, Flynn.” Cassandra ran over to the Loom, her hands flicking in the air. 

“Now you, Jones. I need you to do me a favor and go get Jenkins. Break in to the Library. I don’t know how you’ll do it, but you need to.”

“Yessir.” Jones gave Flynn a mock-salute, pulling out some tools he had in his pocket. 

“Now, Colonel Baird, any last words before I kill you?” Dulaque smirked, his sword pointed dangerously close to Baird’s neck.

“God,” Baird remarked. “Could you be any more cliché?” 

Just as she said those words, Jacob socked Dulaque in the face.

Dulaque dropped his sword in surprise, and just as Jacob bent down to pick it up, Dulaque kicked Jacob’s legs out from under him. He snatched the sword and slashed Baird’s arm in one fell swoop.

“Shit!” Baird exclaimed, clutching her arm. Cassandra and Flynn whipped their heads around. 

“Eve!” Flynn yelled, panic radiating off of him in waves. “Cassandra, go check on her! I can’t leave the Loom!”

“Right!” Cassandra sprung up. “By the way, Flynn, the angle he was going for, before Baird stopped him, Camelot!”

“He’s going after Camelot,” Flynn agreed, “yes, that makes sense. Good work, Cass.” 

Cassandra crossed the grass and knelt down in front of Baird, who was writhing on the ground in pain. “Oh, God, Eve.”

“I‘m fine. Help Stone.” Baird grunted.

Cassandra turned to Stone and Dulaque and let out a choked scream when she saw the scene unfolding in front of her. “Ah, yes, Cassandra, is it? I remember you. You betrayed these people, no? As if we would have saved you.”

Dulaque was holding his sword, the tip against Jacob’s neck. Baird tried to stand, and Flynn ran to catch her just as she started to collapse. 

“No, no, no.” Dulaque began driving the sword slowly into Jacob’s neck and he winced in pain. “Now, I killed Lamia. She was usually the one who did all the killing for me. I think, before I become in power again, it might be nice to have a little fun. After that, it’s all work and no play.” He chuckled.

“Dulaque.”

He looked up in surprise then sneered. “Yes, darling little Cassandra? You have something to say about the imminent death of your cowboy?” 

Cassandra stepped forward. “Let him go.”

Dulaque furrowed his brow. “Now, why on Earth would I do that?”

Cassandra turned around to see Baird on the ground and Flynn cradling her in his arms. Ezekiel stood behind them, his eyes wide in shock. Love you guys so much, she mouthed. Ezekiel gasped. Baird’s eyes were closed but Flynn’s widened. “No! Cassandra!” He hissed.

“Take me instead. Kill me. Use me as your servant. I don’t care. Just please let Jake go.” Cassandra took a deep breath in and clenched her fists. “He doesn’t deserve this. He’s a good guy. I betrayed them once. I would never let them die for my mistake.”

“Cassie,” Jacob whispered. “Don’t do this.”

“An interesting proposition.” Dulaque pulled the sword back a bit from Jake’s neck. “What makes you so special?”

Everything, Jacob mouthed.

Cassandra gave Dulaque a shaky smile, tears threatening to brim over. “I’m loyal. I would never go back on my word.”

“You’re quite intriguing, Cassandra Cillian. You have yourself a deal.” Dulaque sheathed his sword. “With your help, I may not even need the Loom. Let us depart.”

“Okay.” Cassandra nodded. “Can I say goodbye to my friends?”

Dulaque raised an eyebrow. “I suppose. I’m feeling generous.”

Ezekiel grabbed Cassandra and wrapped her in a hug. “You can’t do this, Cassandra. It’s not fair. Jenkins isn’t even here to say bye.”

“You know, Ezekiel, you are the best thief I have ever known.” She pulled back from the hug and tilted her head. “But even more, you’re an amazing librarian.”

Ezekiel stepped back, his eyes tinged with pink.

“Tell Jenkins I say goodbye.” Ezekiel nodded in response.

“Eve,” Cassandra sighed. “Keep these knuckleheads out of trouble for me, all right? I’m counting on you.” She stepped forward and kissed Baird’s cheek.

“Cassandra,” Eve began, her voice cracking. “We’re gonna save you.”

“I know you will,” Cassandra nodded.

Flynn stepped up next and wrapped her in a huge hug. “I,” he swallowed, “I am so proud of you, Cassandra. You are going to live on to do great things.”

Cassandra began to cry. “You know, Flynn,” she whispered in his ear. “I think I’m gonna miss you the most.”

Flynn blinked back tears and he pressed his lips to Cassandra’s forehead. “Stay safe, Cassandra Cillian.”

Dulaque cleared his throat. “I am getting impatient.”

Cassandra dove in front of Jacob who was still on the ground in shock . “Jake, I am so sorry.” Tears streamed down her face and she took in a sharp breath.

“Cassie!” Jacob exclaimed, his hands grabbing hers. “You can’t do this.”

“It’s been done, Jake. Just please stay safe for me.”

“Cass, I—”

“I know.” Cassandra nodded.

“No, let me say it.” Jacob shook his head. “I love you. I love you, Cassie, and I’m so sorry that this is the time I had to tell you.” He tucked her hair behind her ear. “I wanted to wait for a better time. Any other time, really.”

Cassandra hastily wiped her tears with a chuckle, “I love you, too, Jake.”

He pulled her close to him and their lips moved together in perfect harmony; a rushed, passionate kiss, maybe their last. They pulled apart breathless, and Cassandra stood up with a sob wracking her petite frame.

“I love you all. Stay safe.” Cassandra started to walk towards Dulaque, who stood with a sly smile on his face. He placed a hand on the small of her back. Cassandra shuddered in response and turned back to look at her family.

And then they were gone.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry guys, it popped into my head and just had to be done! please leave comments and let me know what you think!!


End file.
